Lore Luna
by EmeeEms
Summary: Sakura is the girl whose heart was turned to glass by the touch of loneliness. Clinging to a wish, the light of her heart may return by the kindness of one person...Full summary inside. S&S ONE-SHOT R


Reprise: I was bored and felt like writing a one-shot. The name has hidden meaning I suppose. It's obviously AU. Anyway, enjoy…R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm sure you know.

* * *

Summary:

It is the tale of a girl whose heart was taken away and turned to stained glass. She is forced to spend her days within a house, alone with a single piano to play out her sadness. But the light to her hidden glass heart may be lit by the warmth of a true friend….

* * *

**Lore Luna**

_And the glass is fragile like the dream._

_Like the doll with jointed limbs and_

_skin so pale and lovely._

_You are of the loveliest kind_

_with a heart that beats with a single wish._

_But it goes on unheard and falls upon deaf ears._

_You are without words to tell me the truth._

_You fear of the aftermath and thus stay silent._

_But your wish pleads with the heart that tries to forsaken it._

_You are of the mind's wisdom and the night's pearl._

_And though you sleep I still remain,_

_with the wish you left unto me._

They took her heart away.

So cold and selfish, they locked it somewhere unknown to keep her still and silent. It was a fragile thing of warmth and light that was turned to stained glass from the touch of loneliness and pain. It was their love of glass and sorrow that made them hurt this child of light and warmth. They knew of the wish that a heart of glass would make and it was their belief that it was the most precious thing: a wish that doesn't ever end, a wish that no one ever grants. Like a neglected doll, she became their source of entertainment; her misery produced their finest joy. How cruel were they to give such misery to a small child that did nothing wrong. She should have known nothing but joy like any other child but instead saw the world tinted in blue. Spending her days within a small room, the small child was lonely as she played on the piano that decorated the room. Each day she was told the same thing: no one will ever truly see her. It was as if she was a ghost that haunted the old Victorian house that was quietly hidden within a large garden. Although the scenery outside her window was filled with beauty, the knowledge that she'd never be able to feel the flowers against her cheek or grass under her feet only saddened her more. As she stayed inside the house, she played the piano gently to voice the pain she held. She was unknown by all other and was only referred to by the name of Lore Luna; the wise moon that always mourns. They believed in this sweet child, Lore Luna, who lived within a beautiful pain that created beautiful things. She was their Lore Luna although her name was just as sweet. She stayed there within the world that never knew of her existence, remembering her real name all alone: Sakura.

* * *

The summer breeze was gentle as it caressed the leaves of the tall trees. The grassy fields were healthy green like emeralds and were dotted with colorful flowers. There was a single dirt path that ran through the valleys from a small town nearby were people lived peacefully. Riding down the dirt road on a green bike, a young boy with messy brown hair enjoyed the scenery as the wind ran through his hair. His amber eyes were fierce but gentle and caring and they scanned the landscape with admiration. As he turned the corner and headed up, he saw a house in the distance. It was old looking and shrouded within a large garden behind a brown trellis. The boy gazed at the lovely looking house and as he neared it, he heard the light sounds of music playing and slowed down. As he continued to slowly glide down the path, he heard the music suddenly stop and upon looking up at the house, saw the face of a young girl in the top story window. The boy came to a slow stop as he stared up at the window where he saw the girl. He could see sadness reflected in her emerald green eyes and the boy felt sad for her. After a few moments, the girl disappeared into the house and the boy, wanting to see her again and to hear the lovely music, got off his bike and walked up to the front gate.

Carefully he opened the gate and walked up to the house, looking at the beautiful garden as he passed. The front door was sleek and black with an oval glass window in the center and lovely flower designs carved into its surface. He light knocked on the door and waited but no one came and he knocked again. There was still no answer but he could hear the sounds of someone running back and forth inside the house. However, the sounds of running weren't near the door and instead came from the left side of the house. As they grew louder, the boy grew more curious until he heard a suddenly loud bang followed by the small sounds of something moving. There was a faint squeak and the boy finally decided to examine the source of the sounds. He left the porch and walked around towards the far left side of the house near the main entrance to the back of the garden. Upon reaching the side of the house, the boy saw a window wide open and a pair of emerald eyes peering out from the corner.

"Oh it's you," he said happily, "I saw you in the window before. Were you the one playing that music?"

Shyly, the girl nodded and the boy neared her slowly.

"My name is Syaoran," he said.

"…Sa..s-" the girl began only to stop herself.

"Sa? What's wrong?"

The girl looked down sadly, a hint of worry in her eyes as she light bit her fingers nervously.

"I never really talked to anyone before…so I never had to bother saying my name."

The sorrow that Syaoran had seen reflected in her eyes was no illusion and he felt a wave of sadness sweep over him. Her words were soft but somber and pierced his heart at the thought that she had never had anyone to talk to. But, since she was able to speak and understand him, it must mean that she had at least some human contact, though not enough to make her happy. He smiled at her comfortingly as he placed a hand on the window ledge.

"It's okay though. You have someone to talk to now."

The girl looked at him, her eyes shimmering with surprise as she placed a hand beside his on the ledge.

"Sa…Sakura."

Syaoran smiled at her happily and commented on how her name was the name of a flower, the cherry blossom. Sakura tilted her head slightly, surprised how her name was the same as something as pretty as a flower. Syaoran asked her if there were any cherry blossom trees in her garden but Sakura was unable to answer him: she never went in the garden before. Curious as to how she could never have entered her own garden, Syaoran was about to question her but saw the sad expression on her face and decided not to. Instead, he offered to go in the garden with her and Sakura looked at him with shock and a smile suddenly appeared on her face. The very idea that she would be able to go out into the garden she had admired for so long brought her joy and she agreed. Syaoran entered through the back gate and walked down the stepping stones that lined the ground. Looking over to his right, Syaoran saw the back door slowly open and Sakura timidly peeked out. She looked around curiously, hesitant to leave the house despite her immense desire to. Seeing her nervousness, Syaoran held out his hand and Sakura looked at him as he smiled. Excitement overcame her and she happily reached out and took his hand, carefully stepping out from inside the house for the first time. Sakura smiled more than she ever had in her life as she looked at the tall trees and flowers that thrived all around. Never did she think that she would feel the cool soft grass beneath her feet or the light tickle of a butterfly on her nose. Throughout the day, Sakura and Syaoran spent their time together in the large garden all the while holding each other's hand: it was the kindest touch Sakura had ever felt.

The sky above became an array of pink and purple as Sakura and Syaoran lay together on the soft grass. The two had formed a close bond with each other and were happy together but as the sun began to set, Sakura became tense.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

"I should go back inside now…I've been away from my room too long," she replied with worry.

Sakura quickly rose to her feet and ran towards the back door, leaving Syaoran confused. He followed her and grabbed her hand, stopping her from re-entering the house.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Why do you need to go back inside now?" he asked.

Sakura stood in silence as her hand gripped the door handle and her head lowered. After a few moments she turned her head slightly to look at him and once again, Syaoran saw the same sad eyes that he was first drawn to.

"I don't want to go back but…I'll get punished if I'm not there," she said softly.

"Punished?" Syaoran whispered, "Then…then why don't I go up with you?"

Sakura turned to him quickly, her eyes seemingly scared and Syaoran felt as if he had made things worse. Although she wanted for him to be able to stay with her, knew that something bad would happen if he did. The last thing she wanted was for them both to get hurt and so she wished to take all the pain herself.

"I'm supposed to be alone…all the time…"

"Why?"

"Because…" she began, "That's how they want things…that it's better that way. Since I'm all alone, I play sad music…they like the music that way…and if they don't get what they want….my heart will break…."

Sakura's sad words pained Syaoran and his grip on her hand slightly tightened with sadness and anger. He questioned who she spoke of and why her heart would break into mere pieces. The people she feared were her supposed caretakers who despised the light within her heart, fearing its warmth and joy. It is their hatred for her fragile heart that made them take it from her, letting it turn to glass by the cold touch of her sorrow and pain. Sakura was confined in the solitary ambience of a room complete with a bed, a dresser and a piano, which she was made to always play. The music was the reflection of her heart's ache and the people loved it dearly. When the heart is sad, the heart's strength and warmth grows dim until there is no longer a light to keep it alive and thus…it turns to glass.

"They love glass…the fragile embodiments of the pretty and pure," said Sakura as she closed her eyes, "With my heart they can do what they please without me able to protest. So I play the music they like to hear and let them cause me pain…but if they tire of me, then they'll break my now glass heart…and then I'll be gone."

Sakura stood with her head low and a single tear rolled down her face as she felt Syaoran's hand release hers. Thinking that he did not believe her, Sakura felt as though she'd break into tears but she suddenly felt something wrap against her. Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran embracing her tightly, proving to her that he not only believed her but he wanted to help her.

"I promise to come back every day and see you," he whispered, "And one day you'll heart will be okay…"

More tears streamed down Sakura's face as she hugged Syaoran back. Despite the tears that stained her face, for the first time they were tears of happiness. With that said, Sakura returned to the house and watched from inside as Syaoran rode off into the distance on his bike. Each day she would wait at the window to see him return just as he promised and they would spend the day together. The more they were together, the happier Sakura felt but slowly the keys of the piano that she always played began to no longer work. Despite how this began to worry her, Sakura didn't say a word and continued waiting for Syaoran's arrival each day. Her caretakers noticed the lack of music and Sakura's brightness and began to punish her. But Sakura hid the bruises from her punishments and still awaited Syaoran's visits as a warm sharp feeling grew within her chest.

* * *

Syaoran swiftly glided down the dirt path as he made his way to see Sakura once again. He was eager to get to the house early in order to finally look for Sakura's heart and return it to her so she could leave with him. After seeing her every day, he could no longer stand to leave her behind all alone and was desperate to release her from her prison. As Syaoran approached the house slowed to a stop, he noticed that Sakura wasn't by the window looking for him. A sudden chill went down his back as he quickly ran to the front door and knocked. There was no answer and Syaoran began to worry. He pulled on the door handle but it was locked and ran to through the back gate towards the other door. Grabbing the back door handle, he found that it was unlocked but would not budge as if something was blocking it on the other side. Desperate to get inside, Syaoran slammed against the door repeatedly, inching it little by little. After slamming against the door a few times, Syaoran began to feel his shoulder and arm grow numb with pain but refused to stop until he finally managed to break through. Syaoran stepped into the house for the first time and felt an eerie chill sweep through him. It was very empty and uninviting and the silence troubled Syaoran as he walked down the hallways. Turning the corner, Syaoran saw the set of stairs that spiraled to the top floor and he assumed Sakura's room was there.

Syaoran ran up the stairs but upon reaching the top, he saw only one door down a small hallway. The door was slightly open and as Syaoran neared it, he saw a small drop of red on the wood panel floor. Syaoran's eyes widened as he ran to the door, opening to see Sakura lying still on the floor. It was then that he could see the many bruises on her arms and legs that she had hid from him so well. He rushed to her side and carefully picked her up and held her in his arms. Syaoran gently caressed Sakura's face as he brushed away a strand of hair that covered her eyes and he saw them slowly open.

"Sy-Syaoran…" she said softly with happiness.

"Sakura! What happened?! Are you alright?!"

Sakura looked over to the piano and told him it no longer played any sound. He looked at her sadly as she spoke of how the people grew frustrated with her inability to play and how she began to grow happy. The piano only played sad notes and music and now that Sakura finally felt happy, the piano no longer played. Guilt formed within Syaoran and he apologized for causing her to get hurt. But Sakura only thanked him for his kindness that brought her such joy and that the days she spent with him were the happiest. Tears rolled down both Syaoran and Sakura's faces as she spoke of her happy memories with him. Syaoran held Sakura closer as he heard Sakura begin to hum happily.

"I could never play happily on the piano…but I can with my own voice," she said weakly.

They stayed together in their sweet embrace as Sakura hummed softly in what she called her sweetest hymn. Syaoran rested his head lightly on Sakura's and closed his eyes tightly as he felt her body become lighter and lighter. At first he refused to look at her in pain but knew that he would regret not looking at her for the last time. Opening his eyes, he saw the weak frame of the lonely girl he had come to love so dearly. Scattered around the floor were shards of stained glass and Syaoran knew it was her precious heart.

"Syaoran…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you…about a wish I always had," Sakura said with a smile on her face, "I always wished to find my happiness…the thing that made me happier more than anything else…"

Sakura rested her head against Syaoran's chest, listening to his heart as it sadly beat. She raised her hand and placed it against him, gripping tightly onto his coat.

"You granted my wish…you are my happiness and so…" Sakura said with a sigh, "I'm not in pain anymore."

Sakura smiled at Syaoran who struggled to smile back through his tears and sadness. He held her close and whispered that she was his happiness as well. But soon Sakura's body became transparent and Syaoran's hold on her tightened as he grew more unwilling to accept her fate. Leaning closer, Syaoran softly kissed Sakura as one last tear rolled down her face. Upon opening his eyes once again, Syaoran found himself alone in the room surrounded by the shards of a broken heart. He hung his head low and stared at the floor as he fought back the tears that forced their way through. It was then that he noticed a small sparkle on the ground in front of him and upon leaning forward, Syaoran saw a small heart shaped gem the size of a quarter lying on the ground among the pieces of glass. Picking it up, Syaoran held it in his palm and stared at it lovingly. It was the small piece of Sakura's heart that had come back to life from within the glass; the joy that had begun to form inside. Syaoran then knew that he know held the same wish that Sakura had once before; the wish to find his happiness. Although he already knew who and where it was, there was no way he could ever find it once again…not until he too passed. Holding the small gem tightly in his hand, Syaoran stood up from the ground and stared out the large window that was near the piano.

Calmly through his sorrow, Syaoran walked over to the piano and stared at the key. He knew that Sakura's delicate fingers had once tenderly caressed the keys and smiled at it. Though she was now gone and was separated from him, Syaoran held onto the memories of her to keep him company. Though things would feel cold and empty without her with him, he still had hope that he would see her once again. But until that day, he'd hold his sadness inside along with the small piece of her joy that she had left behind.

Syaoran stared at the piano and lightly pressed one of its keys with his index finger. The sound of the piano's sweet mournful sound echoed in the empty room and Syaoran felt the same loneliness that Sakura once had.

_She who they called Lore Luna,_

_the mourning moon of the wise._

_Was filled with bliss and because of this, _

_no longer sighed with misery._

_Sweet sound of the somber_

_that resonates within._

_I look to for company as I await my wish's birth,_

_and be granted once again. _

_This heart of glass that began to warm _

_didn't heal fast enough to be reborn._

_But here with me is that small piece of happiness_

_that I helped create._

_It is shared and it is nurtured between_

_us souls that now await our sweet reunion. _

_**~The End~**_

* * *

Reprise: okay all done. What do you think? I intended for it to be a tragedy and it was a bit sad but I don't think something that can actually make you cry (least I think…not sure, depends on the person probably). I know it was kind of a strange story in which you never know completely who these "caretakers" were but I find it a bit more interesting if not everything is completely explained. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to R&R. It'd make my day.

* * *


End file.
